Home is Where the Heart is
by YingYang7
Summary: One-Shot. Dipper stares at his alarm clock, unable to sleep. After all he and Mabel have been through, he wonders about the biggest issue going around his mind...


The alarm clock flashed 12:00. Dipper breathed slowly staring – _Right…_ \- and lifted himself slowly from the great softness of his pillow. He brought his legs over the side, and edged himself over moving inch by inch. On the edge, he shifted carefully towards the floor, and felt the carpet underneath. He let go of the bed, and turned to the door.

He put hand on the knob, and turned slowly. _Yes…_ \- and pulled the door carefully open, and moved to the opening – Mabel's crayon picture of her and Waddles pinned right up on her door before him. He slowly stepped turning himself around the door – something creaking underneath. He stopped, and twisted right – his parent's door before him. He breathed a moment. No one came out yet. _Careful, Dipper_ – as he turned to Mabel's door, and began to step again, pulling the door behind him, and locked it on the hinge.

He treaded towards Mabel's door, not taking gaze away from it, breathing slowly still – carpet soft underneath him – and arrived. He raised hand gingerly to her door knob, and twisted it slowly, then entered – Mabel laying asleep snoring under the covers, with Waddles at the foot of her bed snoring himself. He brought himself around, and closed the door behind – keeping eyes on her.

'Psst', Dipper said quietly, '…Mabel'. Mabel didn't move. 'Mabel', Dipper said. '…hmm…', Mabel hummed, '…not now Waddles…'. Dipper slowly shifted towards her, as she said, '…I'm dreaming about Xyler and Craz…I'll cuddle you in the morning…'. Dipper said, 'Mabel, it's me'. As he came closer, Mabel said, '…I know it's you…best piggy in the world'. Dipper sighed – catching one of Mabel's toys on the ground, a giraffe with sunglasses on. He lowered down towards it, took it in hand, brought himself back up, pulled back, and threw it at her.

'Ow', Mabel said turning over to him, and blinked – 'Dipper?' She turned to something raising hand, and clicked something – light filling the room with her lamp – then back to him, 'Why aren't you asleep? Looking to see who stole the capers again?' She narrowed her eyes. Dipper said, 'No…I'm getting close though, but I wanted to talk to you about something'. Mabel softened her gaze, and said, 'What is it, Dipper?' She brought hand down to her bedside and said, 'Come and talk to Mabel's Therapy Centre – Open 24/7 every thirteen months!' Dipper laughed, and slowly walked over as he said, 'Well…'. He lowered himself on her side, and said, 'Have you wondered…where we truly belong?'

Mabel widened eyes, then looked down, then back as she said, 'Yeah…actually I have'. 'You have?', Dipper said. 'Yeah, Dipper', Mabel said, 'It's just…I know it's been a month ago since we came back… but…I can't stop thinking about Gravity Falls'. Dipper said, 'After all we've been through here, in Piedmont, remembering what happened in your bubble, and just back at school with Davy Ellis taking Wendy's hat, and I managed to beat him up'. 'Yeah, you really outdid yourself there', Mabel said curling into a smile, 'Dipper, we have each other now. But after Weirdmageddon, it's not fair to try and turn back what I've gone through. Besides, when we reach adulthood, we could always move there, right?'

'That's another thing, Mabel', Dipper said, 'What if…summer does end?' 'What…'Mabel stammered, 'What do you mean?' 'What if we want different things?', Dipper said, 'You have your life to live, I have mine. Grunkle Ford showed me the different hotspots from the Journals, and…I wanna check those out given the chance. What do you want to do?' Mabel looked to Dipper, and said, 'I…don't know'.

She sniffed, and said, 'When you accepted the apprenticeship…I realised…you're MY best friend'. Dipper gasped, and Mabel said, 'Don't get me wrong, I love Candy and Grenda to pieces, and they're my best friends too, but you…you're the closest person I have in my life. I know we weren't as close before we left for Gravity Falls, but…discovering the secrets, fighting Bill…being with you this summer was the best overall'. Dipper stared at her. Mabel said, 'I didn't want to lose you, bro-bro…I know that's selfish of me to say, I'm sorry'. Dipper said, '…It's ok, Mabel…I think Grunkle Ford learned his lesson well too…'. He curled smiling to her. Mabel curled back to him.

Dipper said, 'Mabel…if given the chance when we're older…would you want to go along with me?' Mabel widened eyes, and beamed to him, then said, 'I'd love too, Dipper. Besides, you need someone to keep you from going cray-cray'. Dipper laughed, and said, 'Yeah…and I can stop you from going through any boys we'll come up to'. 'Pfft', Mabel said sticking out her tongue, 'I'm over them now. I don't need a guy'. Dipper smiled to her, and said 'There is one more thing'.

'Hmm?' Mabel said. Dipper said, 'I'd love to stay there given the chance, but after we grow up…do you think anyone will still be at Gravity Falls?' Mabel frowned again. Dipper said, 'Stan and Ford might not go back after their expedition, Wendy might go to College somewhere, and Candy and Grenda might go somewhere else too. Who knows if Soos and Melody would leave too?' 'Yeah…', Mabel said, '…well if anything does happen, we'll just have to try and stay in contact, I guess.. Besides, Mom and Dad are letting us stay next summer – despite what happened'.

Dipper smiled and said, 'Yeah…Besides, we still all have each other'. Mabel nodded slowly. 'I guess…', Dipper said, '…Gravity Fall's the one place we could be free…our true home'. Mabel curled to him, as he said, 'Not here, maybe not any of the hotspots, but there'. Mabel said, 'Yeah…all our real friends are there. Whatever comes, we'll face it together'. Dipper beamed to her, and said, 'Thanks, Mabel'. Mabel kept her smile as she said raising a clenched fist, 'Mystery Twins?' Dipper raised his own fist, and said, 'Mystery Twins'. They brought fists together, bumping them gently.

'So…', Dipper said, '…do you wanna have a sleepover?' Mabel laughed, and said, 'You are so gross!' Dipper said, 'Eww shut up Mabel'. Mabel said, 'Ha ha…sure'.

Dipper smiled, and lifted himself from the bed. Mabel rose the covers up, and Dipper laid himself next to her as she put the covers over him. 'Good night, Dipper', Mabel said. 'Good night, Mabel', Dipper said looking up to the ceiling. For life…- and he closed his eyes, and breathed slowly.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello all! So this was an idea I had for a little while now for a few weeks. Just a one-shot about how Dipper and Mabel would feel about being at home in Piedmont, and what the future lies ahead for them, with friends and family. This was not inspired by any fanfiction I had read, this is all original to me at least.**

 **I think this could the most plausible scenario, after reading up how close D and M came to since Gravity Falls, and how they weren't before going to Gravity Falls. But I don't really consider it head-canon, because I don't really believe in head-canons for myself personally.**

 **This is all un-edited for the most part, I literally wrote this all up in about a couple hours. The idea went through my mind how Mabel could be more sympathetic before she ran away, as if she wasn't sympathetic enough - how after all they've been through together, bonding and understanding each other, Dipper became the one person Mabel could realistically rely on - but of course with Grunkle Fords influence on Dipper, it wasn't meant to be. But she still recognises her selfishness, so it's not as if she's ignored her lesson.**

 **In other news, I have finished my editing on my novel for the most part - bar a few changes - and I will attempt to finish Gravity Falls 2B Separate in due time. So far, I'm working on the Weirdmageddon stuff now, which will take time, so all I ask is a little patience. But as soon as that part is done, I will be uploading the next part - Tangled Webs - soon.**

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this one shot! If you have, please leave a review or message. I would greatly appreciate that.**

 **See you soon!**

 **YingYang7**


End file.
